Dr. Hax
"HAAAAAAAAAAXXXX!!!" Dr. Hax is a character from The Gmod Idiot Box ''created by the YouTube user ''DasBoSchitt and is a main character in Mystery Manor. He was the arch-enemy of Chuckles the Cheat but as of episode 12 of The Gmod Idiot Box, they seem to be at terms as they defeated a more selfish and more dangerous hacker, Dennis the Douchebag. Dr. Hax simiply says HAX and his character model is Wallace Breen with an enlarged head. Origins Dr. Hax was created by Dr. Breen as the ultimate countermeasure to the damage caused by the year of the hacking outbreak. Still, many citizens including Chuckles continue to hack to this day and Dr. Hax is always there to stop them. Created to look exactly like Dr. Breen, Hax was given a giant head so everyone will remember Breen's face ... a reminder of who they're dealing with in the city. Granting admin privilages to the world around them to combat hackers easier, Breen even armed Dr. Hax with what was known as "LUA Monitors." These monitors were modeled after large, heavy CRT monitors, which are incredibly accurate and hurt like all hell when they hit. They are also designed to restore the default settings of their target, returning anything out of the ordinary back to normal on impact. Telekenetic launching is the method of which these monitors travel, often summoning monitors into being, or simply launching a monitor from nearby after it's coded manually by Dr. Hax once he has control of it. Sometimes however, Dr. Hax is quick to jump the gun and wrongfully accuse someone of hacking when it seems "too good to be true." A good example of this was when a fight broke out between #1 and Das Bo Schitt in the Evocity streets. Dr. Hax is first seen playing a LAN party of Counter-Strike in an office with other Half Life 2 characters. His attention is brought to Chuckles the Cheat who was using cheats in the game to win against everyone. This did not please the good doctor and led him to dramatically point his finger at Chuckles, accusing him of "hax" and tossing a computer at him. He later puts Chuckles in a car and catapults him into a pit as further punishment for hacking online. He also attacked Chuckles when he attempted to return to the office, for using noclip in the elevator. Recently he had been seen attempting to shout his signature catch phrase while Duke Nukem, the CEO of video games, was discussing about the problems in TF2. The doctor assumed that Duke would mention "hackers" but was caught off guard when the latter said "unwanted software tampering" instead. This prompted Hax to smack Duke in the back of the head for the wrong choice of words. Whenever someone would so much as use a mere console command, Dr. Hax will take action. This is noted when Alyx used the slow motion cheat to win a draw with an animatronic Heavy, followed by Dr. Hax making a cameo on the side. Throughout the rest of the series, the doctor continues his mindless attacks on suspected hackers. Although not much more is seen of him, he does show up twice in the popular series Moments with Heavy during the Heavy Goes Bowling episode. at the first appearance, he appears after scout hit two pins with the help of his bat and then used some sort of psychic cheat to hit the other three pins that were not hit causing him to shout "haaaxxx!!!" throwing one at the scout causing him to fall into the alley and hit the next set of pins, then throws one a sitting soldier with a twisted head and lastly, a sitting Demoman in the snackbar area and then running across the room then explodes. The second is when Heavy becomes nervous when up against his opposing self, so Dr. Hax throws one of his computers at the pins, granting a strike, much to BLU Heavy's happiness and RED Heavy's disdain. This proves that he is not all evil, or if he was intentionally evil in the first place. Despite this, he still punishes hackers in much anger. He, and Chuckles were at a computer cafe playing at a LAN party for Team Fortress 2 until a player (Dennis the Douchebag) using the Heavy was trapped and his team mates were off choosing hats and by pressing a button (despite it saying "DO NOT PRESS"), caused the heavy the move by kicking the bomb, which in turn caused the game to extermely lag and ultimatly crash. Chuckles finds out and spawns a flat screen computer moniter, which slices off Dennis's hand before he presses the button. However he reveals he also can use his phone to hack in real life and regenerates hand (which is giving Chuckles "the finger") however it is shoved into his eye by a older moniter thrown by Dr. Hax. Dennis them uses noclip to escape, which Chuckles then does the same to pursue him with Dr. Hax not far behind. Chuckles finds Dennis first and attempts to do the same thing to Dennis that Dr. Hax had been doing to the latter for long (which he started in the cafe). Dennis spawns the "Furious German Man" (which was used in a skit of an earlier episode based on the Angry German Kid) to destroy the moniters and then uses the phone to throw a passerby at Chuckles. During the struggle, Dr. Hax arrives and he and Chuckles defeat Dennis. Dr. Hax then uses the "ban hammer" on Dennis, which then bans Dennis from life for a month. Chuckles is then banned by Dr. Hax as he hacked himself, but for only a week as Chuckles used those hacks for the good of others. He, and Chuckles the Cheat were later invited to a dinner party and weekend at Breen Hall by Wallace Breen and the others, are suspects in Breen's murder. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Non-Disney Allies Category:Ally Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains